


Don't Move On

by engel82



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engel82/pseuds/engel82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't... Don't talk; don't go; don't stay; don't joke; don't leave; don't come back ? Jensen feels like his heart is being ripped out of his chest. And he blames the coffee. He could have been gone by now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Move On

It’s the same discussion they always have. The same sentences thrown at each other so many times now that they don’t mean anything anymore. Empty words and deaf answers

“You spent all your time with him.”

“I work with him.”

“You’ve stopped looking for a place for us.”

“I work in Vancouver, and you work in LA; there’s no point in getting something together at the moment”

“I know about you two.”

Jensen lift his eyes from his script and look at her right in the eyes.

“There’s nothing to know.”

It’s tiring. And he doesn’t even care about winning the argument anymore. It’s pointless, goes in circle and sounds like a cliché country song. Except tonight

“I’m not doing this anymore, Jensen.”

“Doing what?”

“Having this talk that leads us nowhere.”

“You’re the one starting it every time, Danni.”

She stares at him silently for a moment before taking a deep breath.

“I found a nice house, in LA. We can move in there, and you can go to the hotel when you’re in Vancouver instead of staying at Jared’s all the time. I want us to be together Jensen. Like a real couple, with the same address, and the same dream. I want us to become a family. I’m tired of being the second choice everytime.”

Now he’s the one staring, unsure of what she’s asking

“I can’t keep doing this. I can’t keep waiting. It’s now or never Jensen. I love you.”

Then she smiles. And he remembers why he’s with her. Why they are good together. With a kiss on her lips, he promises to be home with her soon.

Someone’s dreams should come true. Even if they aren’t his.

***

He wakes up the next morning with his head threatening to explode and his stomach contents unhappy with any movement. Jared’s body is heavy against his, warm and solid. He can feel the bruises on his hips, remembers Jared’s mouth on his skin, the goodbyes they never wanted to say.

This wasn't supposed to happen. Something that doesn't begin shouldn't be ending. And it hurts.

He doesn't want to move. Doesn't want the night to end, even though the sun is already rising. Doesn't want to leave this piece of life behind. He untangles himself from Jared's hold, watches him reach for his pillow and squeeze it tight, mumbling words about “cold” and “stay.” Jensen tears his eyes away from his lover and makes his way to the kitchen. The coffee takes too long to get ready, as usual. The floor creaks behind him, but he doesn't turn around. Jensen can feel Jared's stare on his back, and he can't face him. Not before coffee. Probably not after either.

"Jen?" Jared's voice is soft, but it rolls off Jared like a storm. Punching Jensen in the guts. That's why he can't stay. Why he has to leave.

He turns around and leans on the counter with his arms crossed. Jared's hair is sticking up in every direction, and even from where he stands, Jensen can see the dried drool on the corner of Jared’s mouth, and the redness of his eyes.

Jensen’s throat feels too small to form words, but he tries anyway.

"So, hard night? Looks like you had a pillow fight with my sister and lost," he jokes.

It doesn't make the mood any better. Jared's eyes are pleading as he speaks.

"Don't..."

Don't... Don't talk; don't go; don't stay; don't joke; don't leave; don't come back ? Jensen feels like his heart is being ripped out of his chest. And he blames the coffee. He could have been gone by now.

"Jay…"

"Don't go."

"I have to."

He can't have thìs discussion now. Not ever.

He turns back to the coffeemaker, willing it with his mind to go faster. He's trying to shut off the voice in his head telling him to grab Jared and drag him back to the room that should be theirs. Something that ended isn't suposed to be starting. He hears Jared move across the room and thanks God for making this easier on him, but then Jared's hands are on his hips, spinning him around and pulling their bodies closer.

"Stay."

Jared's voice is broken and breaking down Jensen's walls. Jensen wants to argue and lie that he doesn't need him. He wants to erase the sadness that shouldn't be pouring out of Jared.

He puts his hands on Jared's arms, firmly intending to push him away, to break free from him though it doesn’t feel right, and he finds himself holding on to them. His fingers digging into the flesh of his best friend‘s arms a silent scream for... for him. And Jared hears it.

He catches Jensen's mouth with his lips, kissing him like the first night he stayed here, until Jensen's grip softens and Jared slowly slides his hand behind Jensen’s neck, locking him closer, where he belongs.

They pull away from the kiss, and Jensen softly rests his forehead on Jared's. Waiting for an answer. Waiting for a question. Jared takes his hand and slips something cold in it.

"Stay with me."

Jensen looks at the key in his palm. Smiles as he twirls it around his fingers... Home.


End file.
